The Only Child Of Athena
by taang-shipper
Summary: All the Gods/Goddess has a large amount of children living at Camp Half-blood even the maiden Goddess like Hera and Artemis etc... All but Athena has children at Camp Half-Blood... But is that going to change? Little did everyone know that their whole world is about to change after the arrival of a new camper. READ&REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

The Only Child Of Athena

Summary: All the Gods/Goddess has a large amount of children living at Camp Half-blood even the maiden Goddess like Hera and Artemis etc... All but Athena has children at Camp Half-Blood... But is that going to change? Little did everyone know that their whole world is about to change after the arrival of a new camper.

Chapter One:

Annabeth's POV

Everywhere I look I see monsters, right now am on the run from two Cyclops, trying to find somewhere safe to sleep for the night. Am not scared of monsters anymore, but I used to be terrified of them when I was first ran-away from my horrible family. You see I ran away from my family at the young age of seven, you may be wondering why I ran away from my family? It was because they didn`t love me anymore and my step-monster, I mean step-mother thought I was a monster ironically and thought I wasn`t really a part of "their family" and even my own father agreed with her! But I don't think he ever thought of me as a daughter, just a burden that he had to take care of even if he didn`t want to.

I shake my head clearing all memories of my horrible past and try to analyse a good place to stay the night and hopefully a place where I can out run these Cyclops or one that is empty so I can send these monsters back to Tartarus. Curse the Gods, for making my life so horrible and Curse my mother for making me a demi-god and unlovable by my father, is all I think about as I run as fast as I can... Into an alley! This could be a perfect place to kill them as I don`t think I can out run them any I had a thought, only one would be able to fit into this narrow alley at a time, so that gave me an advantage but the only disadvantage I can tell is that I would have to stab them in the right area with my only weapon, a dagger that my ex-friend Luke gave me before he and Thalia ditch me. As I backed up further into the alley, I pricked my finger letting small drops of blood hit the ground hoping that the Cyclops will take the bait.

Just like I thought, the Cyclops took the bait and stomped hungrily into the alley, leaving its loud raging growling stomach to echo about the alley, causing me to become anxious while hoping this plan would work and save me from becoming their next meal.

As the first Cyclop enters the alley, I take a deep breath as I prepare for the Cyclop to take the first move. As I see his fist coming towards me, I duck while going under its arm making my first move by stabbing it in its spine causing it to let out a mighty roar,as it turns into a golden pile of dust on the ground. I let out a humourless laugh at the pile of golden dust thinking that it wasn`t much of a fight more of a practise instead.

I stop laughing as I turn around just in time to come face to face to a very angry Cyclop, I back away a few step letting its club just graze my stomach, I continue walking backwards until I unconsciously backed into a wall, seeing my panicked state it let out a vicious laugh and stomped towards me letting out a low growl saying "Come here little demi-god,your just in time for dinner!" As it raised he club, I swiped at its under-arm succeeding to cause it drop its club and cry out in pain. I took my chance as it was crying out in pain to punch its stomach as hard as I could, leaving it to double over gasping for breath as I delivered the final blow causing it to turn into a pile of dust like it's friend.

I slide down against the wall of the alley exhausted trying to catch my breath, reluctantly I got up knowing that I had to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Walking down the streets of New York can be very dangerous for a twevle year old and even more dangerous if you're a demi-god.

Through my exhausted state I could see a fuzzy looking warehouse and judging by the state of the building, I guessed it was unoccupied. As I dragged myself towards the entrance, I was careful to listen to any sounds coming from the building that would give away if any monsters were in the warehouse. As I entered the building I had heard no noise at all it was deadly silent. Deming it was safe I unrolled my sleeping bag and fell into a deep slumber before my head had hit the pillow.

In my dream I am reliving the nightmare of being abandoned by my so called "friends" Luke and Thalia. You see I met them both when I first ran away and saved them from a few Cyclops by hitting their heads with my only weapon at the time, a hammer leaving them dazed enough to save Thalia and Luke and escape unharmed. After running a few miles away from the Cyclops they asked if I wanted to join them in their journey to a safe-haven for us demi-gods, after I replied yes, Luke gave me a bronze dagger the only type of metal that can kill monsters.

I remember after about a year together, we made around a dozen safe houses to stay in so we would be safe from monsters. It was my turn to go out and look for food so I went into the city and started to beg for money off people and after I had collected enough money, I went into a shop to buy some food for us. When I returned to the safe house it was empty, I waited for hours for Luke and Thalia to come back but those hours turned into days and I then knew that they would never come back . After I left that safe house I have been on my own ever since and that was almost four years ago, it was a hard life living on your own at the age of eight wandering through town after town looking for the safe haven Thalia and Luke mentioned all those years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I wake up covered in sweat, gasping for breath, shaking violently, I grab my head in my hands while I start muttering "No... no...no... NO!" Tears start streaming down my face "How could you leave me all alone, you horrible people, I thought we were family!" I shouted completely devastated as why I was dreaming about Luke and Thalia after all these years.

Shaking my head, I wiped away my tears knowing that nobody should see me cry...After all it shows weakness and weakness is a bad thing to have when you're a demi-god. Searching my backpack in a futile attempt to find any food, realizing that I had no more food, a deep frown etched its way onto my face.

Letting out a sigh, I knew full well it would be dumpster food for breakfast, I got up to go on a hunt for the terrible food after packing my backpack. Searching countless amounts of dumpsters I found nothing that I would reluctantly eat, I made up my mind and decided that I should starve myself just for today or at least until I find something worth eating.

Just as I about to turn away, I heard a loud crash then followed by a bang coming from an alley up ahead. Deciding to check it out I unstrapped my dagger from my belt just in case it is a monster, creeping into the alley and being careful to stick to the shadows trying not to be seen, my body went rigid as I located the the place where the noises where coming from. Hairy legs where sticking out of a dumpster they where almost goat like? It finally clicked into my mind after a few minutes of staring at them in confusion, that they belong to a satyr! "I wonder if they're dangerous?" I muttered... I've never ever been acquainted with a satyr before...Deciding it would be best to know if satyr's are an ally or foe, I was going to stick around until it woke up.

Keeping my dagger in my hand preparing my self to attack if it came to it, I started to walk towards it in caution, being careful to analyse his body to see if he was showing any signs that he was awake. After inspecting him further, I unarmed him making sure he had no weapons to attack, after deeming he wasn't a threat I sat beside his unconscious form listening to him mumble about food.

After about twenty-minutes of waiting he finally woke up alerting me by shouting "DORITOS!" While rubbing his face. His eyes were closed as he rubbed his face but his nose started to twitch causing his body to go rigid and him to open his eyes slowly to the sight of me with my dagger against his chest.

He looked quite panicked, I smirked , I had him right where I wanted him. Just as I was about to open my mouth he beat me to it " You're a demi-god! My name is Grover and it is a stayr's job to get a demi-god to Camp Half-Blood a safe haven for all demi-gods.I was just about to head back, come with me and you'll be safe from monsters and you'll be claimed by your mother or father." The satyr "Grover" said ... I lowered my weapon and blinked rapidly trying to take all this information in thinking it was too good to be true.

Deciding to trust him I grab his hand to help him up. When he finally got himself balanced on his hoofs, he started to pat around his torso becoming more panicked as the seconds past, he finally looked at me and said "Where are my weapons?"

" I have them and you're not getting them back untill you've lead me to this Camp you were on about." I replied smugly.

"B-b-but...Fine I suppose thats fair but I want you to swear on the river Styx that you'll return my weapons to me once we reached Camp Half-Blood" Grover replied defeated.

"Why the river Styx? Can't I just promise on something?" I said confused as to why he wanted me to swear on the river Styx.

Grover sighed and said " If you swear on the river Styx you can't break it or bad thing will happen to you...Nothing can free you from the consequences if you break, it not even the Gods can help you because once you swear by the river Styx you're bound by that oath for the rest of your life until you complete it."

" Okay, I swear on the river Styx to give you back your weapons once we reach Camp Half-Blood. Oh and by the way my name is Annabeth not Annie or Annabell just Annabeth got it." I said throwing him my scariest glare.

"Y-yeah got it" he gulped.

Shaking his head he said "Well we should hurry up if we want to get there before night fall, so ah come on..."

We started to walk down the streets of New York in an awkward silence until he spoke up "So ah what's your story?" He said very carefully

"Why?" I bit back quite harshly

He jumped and let out a "bah" sound quite loudly causing people to look " I-I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to o-ffend y-y-ou sorry" he stuttered.

My glare softened "Am sorry too it's just that I don't like to talk about it but i'll tell you a bit about myself ... Well my name is Annabeth Chase am twelve years old and I've been on the run from my "family" since I was seven , so for the past five years I was on the search for the safe haven that I was told about and then I met you." I whispered sadly.

Grover didn't reply, not even a "Sorry, that must have been tough". After a few minutes he did reply though.

"How did you survive that long on your own? I didn't think anyone could have lasted that long on their own and where did you get that dagger from?" He rushed, his voice lacing with curiosity.

My face started to scrunch up, as I started to think "How did I last that long..?"

I looked towards Grover and started to shake my head "I don't know?"

**Read and Review please. It's my first time attempt writing a story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Grover's POV

I was out in New York city looking for some nice cans of coke to eat in a dumpster, you may be wondering why was I looking in a dumpster for empty cans of cokes? Well am a satyr... yes the ones from the Greek myths and I was hungry and you don't find much cans of anything at Camp.

I found a few deep in the dumpster and just as I was about to grab it, my foot caught on something causing me to scream "BAHHH" I fell face first into the dumpster knocking my head agaisnt the hard metal causing me to fall in an empty darkness...

After who knows long, I finally wake up shouting "DORITOS!" While rubbing my face. My eyes are closed while I rub my face but suddenly my nose started to twitch causing my body to go rigid as that only means one thing a demi-god is near. Slowly I open my eyes to the sight of a girl about twelve with blondle princess curly hair and calculating grey eyes with a dagger against my chest.

I was quite panicked I mean who wouldn't when someone has a dagger against your chest, The girl gave a triumphant smirk ,the girl looked like she was about to something but I cut her off before she could even open her mouth saying " You're a demi-god! My name is Grover and it is a stayr's job to get a demi-god to Camp Half-Blood a safe haven for all demi-gods.I was just about to head back, come with me and you'll be safe from monsters and you'll be claimed by your mother or father." She lowered her weapon and blinked rapidly almost as if she didn't believe me.

She reached down and grabbed my hand and helped me up. Once I got balanced on my hoofs , I started to pat my torso looking for my weapons I started to panic more every second I looked the demi-god in the eye and said "Where are my weapons?"

" I have them and you're not getting them back untill you've lead me to this Camp you were on about." She replied smugly.

"B-b-but...Fine I suppose thats fair but I want you to swear on the river Styx that you'll return my weapons to me once we reached Camp Half-Blood" I replied defeated.

"Why the river Styx? Can't I just promise on something?" She said confused, probaly as to why I wanted her to swear on the river Styx.

I sighed tired of explaining about the river Styx to new demi-gods and said " If you swear on the river Styx you can't break it or bad thing will happen to you...Nothing can free you from the consequences if you break, it not even the Gods can help you because once you swear by the river Styx you're bound by that oath for the rest of your life until you complete it."

" Okay, I swear on the river Styx to give you back your weapons once we reach Camp Half-Blood. Oh and by the way my name is Annabeth not Annie or Annabell just Annabeth got it." She said throwing me a terriflying glare.

"Y-yeah got it" I gulped "Dam thats one scary glare" I thought.

Shaking my head I said "Well we should hurry up if we want to get there before night fall, so ah come on..." I really wanted to hurry up and get to Camp Half-Blood and talk to Chiron about this demi-gods scent because it was a completely new smell compared to all the other campers like Apollo and Artemis campers both smell of different types of nature scenes or Aphrodite campers smell of perfume etc...

We started to walk down the streets of New York in an awkward silence until I spoke up "So ah what's your story?" I said very carefully trying not to offend her.

"Why?" she bit back quite harshly

I jumped and let out a "bah" sound quite loudly causing people to look " I-I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to o-ffend y-y-ou sorry" I stuttered very scared of her right now.

Her glare softened "Am sorry too it's just that I don't like to talk about it but i'll tell you a bit about myself ... Well my name is Annabeth Chase am twelve years old and I've been on the run from my "family" since I was seven , so for the past five years I was on the search for the safe haven that I was told about and then I met you." she whispered sadly, it almost sounded heart wrenching the way she said it.

I didn't reply, because I thought she wouldn't want the pity and I thought strucked me "How did she survive that long"After a few minutes I did reply though and it was about the idea's that just came through my head.

"How did you survive that long on your own? I didn't think anyone could have lasted that long on their own and where did you get that dagger from?" I rushed, my voice was probaly filled with curiosity as she looked at me quite questionable.

As I waited for a reply her face started to scrunch up as if she was thinking extremely hard...

She looked towards me shaking her head and replied "I don't know?" Her face was showing so much confusion. I felt really sorry for her.

Realizing that it wasn't much further to camp, I started to became very aware of everything around us just incase a monster attacks. Recently I've been hearing rumors being spread around by the nymphs, that the Minotaur was in this area looking for demi-gods like all other monsters but we haven't gotten a new camper since about a month ago well thats changed now since I found Annabeth.

We were almost at the top of the hill near Camp Half-Blood's boarder when I felt a sudden force throw me in the air making me hit a tree causing darkness to surrounded me, the last thing I heard was a blood screaming cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read&Review because it's my first story and I really want to know what you think of it thanks...**

Chapter Four

Annabeth's POV

I let out a blood curling scream, as I watched Grover`s limp body, as it flew across from above me and was bashed against a tree causing him to lose conciseness. After quickly recovering from the shock,as fast as lightning I turned around to meet a raging Minotaur.

The Minotaur let out a mighty roar as it readied itself to charge, steam was blowing out of its nose and ears making its appearance more frighting. As it started run, my mind quickly devised a plan worthy of Athena. I readied myself to jump in five,four,three,two,ONE! As soon as I jumped he rammed into a tree getting stuck as his horns were lodged in the tree making it look like there was no way he could get out.

Quickly, I ran over to Grover's limp body, and heaved it on to my shoulders. I let out a grunt as Grover's body started to weigh me down causing it hard to climb the hill.

A second later, I heard a massive thump and a roar louder than anything I've ever heard! And that's saying a lot, I mean I've faced all types of different monsters from Cyclops's to Hydra's and their not even the worst of it!

Not needing to turn around to know that the Minotaur had gotten it's horns free and out of the tree, I threw Grover's body too the side hearing a grunt and a mumble about food, I knew he would be alright so I started to run towards the Minotaur not wanting it to harm Grover.

I started shouting to get the Minotaur's attention " HEY UGLY! YEAH YOU! OVER HERE!" Trying to lead it away from Grover. It looked like I had gotten it's attention because the next thing I knew I was being flung like a rag doll towards a tree. Still being air-born, I put my body in an uptight sitting position so I would be ready for myself to grab a branch.

Just as I planned, I was in a perfect position to grab the branch and I succeeded to grab it, hoisting myself up on it, and getting my dagger from my belt ready to jump on top of the mighty beast.

Getting myself into a crouched stance, I looked over towards to find the Minotaur was going in the direction of Grover. Starting to panic, I began making noises and proceeded to throw sticks at the monster trying to get him to head in my direction instead of Grover's. Never in my life did I imagine myself wanting a monster to attack me so much, I laughed as I thought _Ha who would?..Oh Gods am going crazy!_ After realizing that it was ignoring me, I began hyperventilating _No! I don't want to be blame for someones death! _I thought.

Just as it was about to reach Grover an idea struck me! If I cut my finger maybe it will smell my blood and charge at me! It would be perfect! Am still in the perfect to land on top of it and stab it!

_I hope this works! Please mother who-ever you are help me!_ I prayed to my mother and Athena the Goddess of wisdom ,strategy and crafts and many more things...

Wincing at the sharp pain caused by my dagger, cutting into my finger tip, I let out a sigh of relief as the Minotaur froze in it's place only a few feet away from Grover, and started sniffing the air, it turn around and started to charge, probability because it caught my scent and was not leaving it to chance of me getting away.

I smirked, the Minotaur may have thought he was smart by charging but I was smarter... I have always been smarter than most people and monsters, I chuckled probability the only thing I got off my father and was glad to have it.

Refocusing on the task at hand, I cleared all thoughts of my past out of my mind and focused on sticking to the plan.

As the Minotaur continued to charged towards where I was, I just realized that he probability doesn't know that there's a massive height difference between us and maybe that this plan has even more perks than I thought, because maybe he might get stuck in a tree again preferably this one and I could attack while he was stuck less harm to me that way, even if my plan works and he turns to dust, it's still a long way fall that is going to hurt a lot and I mean like the fields of punishment type of hurt.

_Perfect...Just a little bit farther_ I thought as the Minotaur came closer. I'm not going to chance it getting stuck in a tree again so I jump just as it was about two feet away from the tree.

I land with my dagger lodged in its spine causing to scream out but I continue to drag my dagger down it's spine as I fall, making friction causing the fall to be less painful when I finally hit the ground...

Landing a surprisingly soft landing in a pile of dust but I still managed to hit my head, I rolled over on my stomach to find Grover still knocked out, grunting I got up causing a wave of dizziness to wash over me causing me stumble towards Grover!

Bending over to pick Grover up, I fall over his unconscious figure causing me to hit my head again. Knowing full well that I had to get to the top of hill, I grab Grover again and stand up stumbling a few times as I started to walk up the hill.

Just as I got to the top of the hill with a still unconscious Grover, I'm met with the sight of a group of people around my age in Greek Armour running up the hill as if their just about to go into battle.

Once the see me, they all stopped running and looks at me to Grover then back to me.

Almost hesitantly they start taking a few steps closer and just as their a few feet away from me, my knees give out and I fall letting out a soft "Help!"

Just before I black out I see all of them run towards Grover and I ,calling out for help and to get someone called Chiron..._Isn't that the name of the Centaur who taught all of those Greek hero's _was my last thought before darkness com-summed me.

**Just want to make something clear incase you got confused Annabeth doesn't know who her mother is and doesn't know that her father is still mourning the loss of her and this takes place a few weeks before The Lightning Theif but everything else still happens but Annabeth is still the only child of Athena and theirs more demi-gods but when I finish this story Ill tell you what in my opinion would change if this story really did happen... And Can you please Read&Review because it's my first story and I really want to know what you think of it thanks...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review please.**

Chapter five

Clarisse's POV

"Grover" I shout, along with Juniper who is a wood nymph, that we all know has the biggest crush on Grover. As we watch the blonde haired girl who is carrying Grover fall to her knees and let out a barely audible "Help" in a whisper that almost no one could hear.

We all rush forward as she finally collapses... _Maybe she past out because of are Armour_ I thought, I mean we only put it on because we all thought were being attacked when we heard one of the most horrifying screams ever!_ It was probably the new girl or more likely that prissy Grover, we all know he's quite feminine after all... _I let out a low chuckle as I thought about Grover.

Me and my brother Mark lifted up the new girl. The girl looked around my age and I was honestly impressed, because it's not every day you see a half-blood carrying a satyr who was assigned to protect you to safety... But Grover isn't the best satyr their is, after all it's all of his fault that Thalia the daughter of Zeus died and was turned into a tree and it's also his fault that the Zeus cabin lost a sibling, not everyone has forgiven him yet, he still gets the cold shoulder from the Zeus cabin and a few of the older counselors when he's any where near them.

I was snapped out of my thinking when I hear my brother Mark let out a low whistle and mumble "Hades this girl weighs almost nothing"

Now that he's mentioned it, she doesn't weigh much at all but she does look like she has some muscles on her instead on the usual fat we see, when they're new comers at camp. Now that I really take into account of her appearance I can see that she's very dirty and all of her clothes has at least five holes in each item that she's wearing. Must have ran away awhile ago I thought bitterly, almost every demi-god in this camp had run away from the mortal world at some point in their life.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fun to beat up, HA! Can't wait to see how well she fights" I grumble amused.

"I wonder if shes going to be one of the lucky one that gets claimed by her Godly parent" ponders Mark.

"I hope she gets claimed quickly, their is no more room in the Hermes cabin for anymore prissy's" I state and Mark nods his head in agreement.

Looking over my shoulder I see Juniper carrying Grover into the Forest to probably heal him... Wouldn't want to be him when the Council Cloven Elders hear about what happened.

"Chiron" I shout causing Chiron to look over at us.

Once seeing the unconscious blonde haired that were carrying, he throws an order at us to get her to the infirmary ASAP. And so we do...

*Time lapse*

Me and Mark were sitting in front of Chiron and Mr D (Dionysus) The God of Wine, being questioned about what happened.

"Tell us again what happen exactly" Chiron sighed shaking his head

"Me(Daughter of Ares), Mark(Son of Ares), Juniper(Wood Nymph),Lori(Daughter of Artimes) and Alex(Son of Hera), were in the arena practicing and we heard a blood curling scream, so we ran towards it and when we got there we saw the blonde haired girl carrying Grover who was knocked out, over the border and then she just collapsed, so we brought her here because we didn't know if she was the one who hurt Grover but so we decided to still take her just in case a monster came and it wasn't her but we also wanted your judgement on what happened!" I rushed not taking any breathe as I kept blabbering on.

"Well I doubt she hurt Grover or other wise she wouldn't have carried him back into camp" Lazily said Mr D.

"For once, Mr D and I agree on something but we can still ask questions when either one wakes up" Chiron added.

"So what do-" Mark was cut off as Grover came running into the shouting something along the lines of " I must tell Chiron!"

"Satyr boy be quiet at once" Mr D thundered but also mumbling afterwards "You're giving me a headache" while rubbing his temples.

"A-am sorry Mr D but Chiron its important, I need to-" Grover started but was cut off by a "Shut up" from Mark and I.

Chiron gave us a look while Mr D just chuckled, Mark and I just shrugged... I mean what can you expect where children of Ares the God of War, were not exactly known for our manners...

Shaking his head Chiron continued "Grover we have been meaning to talk to you, but that can wait until after you've told me what was so important that you needed to barge into this room shouting?" Giving a sharp look at Grover.

"Well Annabeth has a different scent than any other demi-god I've ever smelt and I can tell she's powerful but am so frustrated with it! But then I got knocked out by the Minotaur so I shouldn't really be worrying about this now but I couldn't help it! I had to tell you before I got better! But right now am feeling a bit dizzy so I'm going to sit down now okay" Grover rushed out so quickly that I barely got anything he was saying.

I looked over at Mark and saw that he was just as confused as me.

"Who is this Annabell you're on about Grover?" Asked Mr D as if he didn't listen to anything else that Grover said.

I could see Grover visually gulp as he replied "T-the girl who saved me Mr D..."

"And why did she save you when you're job is to be saving her may I ask?" Questioned Mr D.

"Yeah Grover? The Council of Cloven Elders won't be to happy about this!" I added.

Grover let out a little "bah" as I said this. _HA deserves you right you failure _I thought.

Mr D completely ignoring Grover turned to Chiron "You're a bit quiet? Why Chiron do you have anything to say?"

But before he could reply the door opened up to reveling Will Solace son of Apollo saying "The girl is awake" catching all of our attention.

**Please Read and Review and I'll be explaining in the next few chapters why the gods only claim some of their **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Guest- No Percy won't be in this story but their will be a one sided pairing.**

**Guest-Yeah Percy isn't at camp yet and yes their is other children of the big three**

Annabeth's POV

Darkness, it's all I can see. The loneliness is over bearing, I can't take it any longer...Suddenly I can see myself just standing alone in the blackness with a blank expression on my face but then it's mouth opens up and releases the sound of many voices joined together.

"When you awake your density will become clearer, Your parentage will be revealed but you must under take a quest with the one you hate the most..." Said the voice(s) in a way that told me that this person who ever it is was many years old and was filled with wisdom.

After the voice(s) stopped talking, I saw my body starting to panic and then it turn around and ran off towards a spec of light, I wanted to shout at myself to stop but that was the last thing I saw before lightness over took the darkness and com summed me in its ever lasting glow.

I could faintly hear people talking as I slowly opened my eyes. Nobody seem to notice I was awake so I decided to listen into their conversation which I could understand perfectly well even though it wasn't English.

"Πότε πιστεύετε ότι θα ξυπνήσει;" Said a male with blonde hair and tan skin _Must be from California _**(When do you think she will wake up)**

"Δεν είμαι σίγουρος, αλλά θα πρέπει να αφήσω το υπόλοιπο της" Replied someone who looked like the other male but just a bit older looking maybe about a year or two older** (Am not sure but we have to let her rest)**

Deciding to let them know am awake I say "Έχει ένα όνομα, ξέρετε" letting out a gasp, I think _That's new! Definitely new. _They both look at me and I replied by looking at them with wide confused eyes. **(She has a name, you know)**

The younger boy coughs awkwardly, elbowing the eldest in the stomach as if to say " You're the eldest so you can take this one okay? Cause am not". It seem to work as the eldest introduces himself

"Hello, am Will Solace and this is my younger brother Micheal Yew, were both sons of Apollo, and yourself" Said Will

_Should I give myself a fake name hm interesting but no, if their have a problem with it they can keep it to them self's "_Annabeth Chase Daughter of who knows who aha" I say with a slight chuckle.

They both laugh " Yeah that's usually the question on everyone's lip when they come here but mostly their not completely accepting of their real identity but they all come around to accept it at one point or another." Says Will

Will then turns to Micheal and asks him to do the questionnaire while he informs Chiron that am awake or something like that. After receiving a nod from Micheal, Will leaves.

Micheal smiles at me and says "Ok Annabeth we usually ask the new campers some questions so I hope you don't mind answering them" I smile back " No not at all, fire away".

" Full name? " _Why do you even need to ask? I just told you a minute ago._

"Annabeth Chase"I reply, slightly annoyed.

"What is you're age" He asks while humming an annoying song.

"Am Twelve years old" I say sharply, hoping it will shut him up.

"Date of birth" Obviously not phased but the sharpness in my voice he continues to question me while still humming _eugh._

Grinding my teeth I say " Twelve of July 1993"

"Who is your mortal parent?" He asks still humming _Just stop humming before I hurt you _I thought.

"Fredrick Chase my Father" _Such a disgusting man, he doesn't eve_n _deserve to be called my father_ I thought bitterly.

Looking up from his clipboard he asks "Does he know that you're here?"

"Nope" I reply while his face turns sour.

"Why does he not know that you're here?" He says in a soft voice still humming.

"I ran away" He stops humming and changes his voice until it's a soft understanding voice, when I replied.

"At what age did you run away?" He asked with an understanding face, right their and then I decided I could trust this person

I replied in an angry voice "I ran away when I was seven, so I haven't seen him in five years but I doubt he cares" His face turns to surprise as if that's longest anyone has spent on their own on the streets as a demi-god._Now that I think about it, it really could be the longest._

"Why did you run away?" He ask in interested voice _He has probably heard loads of these stories._

"I wasn't wanted by him or his new family and most of all he didn't care about me and when he got the chance to ignore me he took it" I replied with so much anger

"Am sorry about that... And has your mother ever made indirect contact with you?" He says with some pity in his voice

_Has she made contact with me _"No none that I can think of" I say while shaking my head

"Okay so final question are you going to be a year rounder or will you just come to camp for the summer?"_ Finally...But what's the longest you can stay in this camp because I want that one, must be the year rounder._

_I'll ask just in case it's not _"What do you mean year rounder?"

"Oh yeah sorry it means you stay in camp for the rest of the year with the all the other year rounders including myself" He says with such an happy expression.

"Year rounder" _Definitely year rounder._

"Okay well we just have to wait for Chiron now then" He says and starts humming that annoying tune again

"So Micheal... How long have I been out" I ask curiously

"Just a few hours" Is his reply.

A few minutes go by then I think about Grover _oh dear I hope he didn't die!_

"A...Micheal so a... What happen to Grover...The Satyr I saved?" I ask very loudly

He has a thinking face on, all of his face is scrunched up, he then turns around to me and says "I think his being held by Juniper a wood nymph"

Just as I was about to reply a Centaur and speak of the devil Grover came into the room with a bunch of other people I didn't know excluding Will.

**Read and review please! Am not updating until I have 12 review ad thanks for reading.**


End file.
